Fairy Tail in Remnant special: Meet the Straw Hats
by InterestingAuthor345
Summary: The Straw Hat pirated were sucked into the World of Remnant, How can they survive? However, Luffy and His Gang found a new adventure. (This is a Story, Mixed with Fairy Tail, One Piece and RWBY, Plus, This is a special story of my idea, But not the 2nd Season.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, This is InterestingAuthor345 here, I guess I'm going to write my special story, Here's my plan: I'm putting One Piece and Fairy Tail altogether in RWBY World, However, This is another story, but not the Real 2nd Season, Just another Story from my idea, But, This story begins in ep 16.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Here comes the Strawhats!**

* * *

**Vale, Trading Docks, Nightfall..**

Blake and Sun watched over the Bullhead flew overhead them and landed at the docks.

"Is that them?" Asked Sun.

"Yes, It's them." Blake replied with a saddened face. "I should knew how the White Fang come up with this."

"Hey, What's the hold up!?" Shouted a red-haired man with a cane, Blake felt shocked and dumbfounded, She saw a human working together with the White Fang soldiers.

"This isn't right.." Blake said. "The White Fang should never work with the Humans."

Blake unsheated her sword as she jumped down from the building, She dashed nearby the containers and hid behind, she peeked over and saw the person named Roman.

"This isn't a leash." Roman said towards the White Fang soldier.

Just as before Blake would dash out from her hiding place, She felt a wierd feeling around the air, Suddenly, Above the dark night, The clouds swirls as it forms like a portal, few lightnings strucked on the skies, As Roman and the Goons looked up what is happening, until, they saw a huge orange ship and heard a few screams.

"aaaaAAAAAHHH!"

"What the..." Suddenly, Roman and his Goons jumped away as the Huge ship takes a dynamic landing.

Meanwhile on the ship, A band of 9 wakes up from unconsciousness, However, A Strawhat boy stood up in an instant and looked over his surroundings if everyone was alright.

"Guys! Nami! Zorro! Ussop!" He shouted. "Is everyone alright!?"

"Y-Yeah, Where alright.." Ussop groaned as he stood up from the ground and saw the outer surround from the ship. "Gah! Where are we!?"

"Well, That was a hard landing." Grunted the Cook, Sanji, as he groogily stood up.

"Ugh, Can anyone explain what's going on here?" Grunted a Green-Haired Swordsman, Zorro, who was disturbed and wakes up from his sleep, still, he doesn't know what happened, Suddenly, Franky groaned and stood up.

"Ow, What was that heck in the middle of the Storm.." Franky stretched his body. "However, I felt SUPER!"

"Ah! Nami-San! Where is she!?" Sanji looked around worried, to find his orange-haired girl.

"Guys, I'm right here." Nami called as they found her, Hanging on the Orange Tree. "Can anyone please help me down?"

"Don't worry dear, I got you." Said an archeologist, Nico Robin as she used her Devilfruit powers to help Nami down?

Suddenly, Brook and Chopper came out from the Kitchen.

"Guys, What happened?" Asked Chopper "What's going on here?"

"Yohohoho! My face is spilled on my face as an earthquake was caused over here." Said Brook.

"Um guys!" Called Nami, A frustrated expression covered her face as she looked the outer surroundings of the Thousand Sunny.

"AAAHH! Wh-Where are we!?" Screamed Ussop. "We're not at the sea anymore!"

* * *

**Flashback.**

_On the seas of the Grandline, The ship, Thousand Sunny swimmed across in the middle of the stormy ocean, Until Luffy was sitting on top of the crow's nest along with ussop who scanned the area with his telescope and saw something on the ocean as the waves began to clash wildly._

_"I don't have a good feeling about this." Said Franky worridly. "Seems like the storm is getting wilder."_

_"Hey! I saw something!" Shouted Ussop as the waves whirled into a tornado as the skies formed a circle. "Is that some sort of a Tornado?"_

_"Cool!" Luffy said in awe with stars sparkled on his eyes. "Hey, Let's go there!"_

_"Are you insane!?" Yelled Ussop. "you putting us in a much more dangerous situation."_

_"Hey Ussop, I think that Tornado is pulling us in." Said Luffy calmly as he pointed a finger to the Blue Tornado, As Ussopn turned around, he just saw a tornado caught the Sunny from it's course and screamed as tears flowing out._

_"Hold on everyone!" Barked Franky as he gripped his hands on the ship's steering wheel tightly as Sanji, Nami, Robin and Zorro are still on deck, Grabbed something that they wont fall down, however, Sanji saw Zorro was sliding down across the deck._

_"Oi Zorro!" Yelled Sanji. "Wake up you Marimo!"_

_At this moment, The Crew on deck braced for the deadly results._

**Flashback ends.**

* * *

Roman looked over the Ship with a Lion attached on front of it, His goons looked dumbfounded, one of them touched it but his comrade beside him slapped his hand away and concentrate about what that thing is.

"Err, Roman." Asked one of the White Fang Soldier. "How did this... Ship fell out from the sky?"

"Hey!" Shouted a voice, as the White Fang and Roman Torchwick looked up, revealing a boy with a Straw Hat looked over them. "Can you tell me where we are?"

The White Fang soldier looked each other confused as Roman twitched his right eye.

"Well Boy, Your in Vale." Replied Roman. "And plus your..erm.. Ship just landed on "Our" Trading Docks."

"Oh, Sorry about that." Said Luffy with a grin.

Meanwhile with Blake, She peeked out and saw the newcomers, however, She unnoticed that a White Fang soldier appeared behind her, he raised his rifle and pointed at her.

"Hey!" He barked, which made Blake turned around in surprise, Suddenly, Roman and the White Fang heard a scream coming from behind the Containers, until a Black-Haired Woman appeared on top of the container, The White Fang soldiers and Roman Torchwick caught her sight, Blake pulled out her ribbon, revealing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang!" She called out. "Why are you aiding this scum?!"

"Ah..erm." As Roman paused he looked back first to the Straw Hat boy as the rest of his crew came. "Excuse me, I have to deal with something."

"Hey Luffy, What's going on here?" Asked Ussop.

However, Luffy didn't reply but to watch between Roman and the Cat-eared Girl.

"So, Do you know why you want to here?" Roman said musely. "Me and the White Fang are on a journey together.."

"What are you talkning about?" Blake gripped her sword tightly. "I will end your little operation!"

Suddenly, a Gust of wind blew as two bullhead flew over them, including over the Thousand Sunny, The Straw Hat crews watched over the flying maschine in awe, they didn't got those back in their place, However, Luffy sparkled his eyes in joy.

"COOOL!"

However, The Hatch of the Bullhead opened as a group of White Fang soldiers landed on the ground, including on the Sunny, They raised their weapons against the Straw Hat crew.

"uh oh, Not cool." Ussopn said.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Nami asked Luffy as she raised her staff.

However, Luffy heard explosions, he looked down as he saw the Cat-Girl was under attack by Roman, Unfortunately, Another challenger comes in, It was Sun, Then Luffy turned back, seeing Zorro drew his blades against the White Fang Soldiers.

"Oni..GIRI!"

In a mere seconds, The White Fang Soldiers were sent flying.

Meanwhile above the skies, Natsu was carried by Happy on his back, Until he saw a ship, however, he saw newcomers fighting against men in White Uniforms.

"Is that a ship?" Natsi asked Happy.

"Well, It looks pretty sure to me." The blue cat agrees.

"Happy, Over there!" Natsu said as he saw Roman from earlier.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew over and dropped Natsu to the ground.

"Yosh!" Natsu crackled his knuckles as he smiled. "Yo Redhead, Long time no see."

"Pink.." Roman growled. "We meet again."

Suddenly, More White Fang soldiers dropped from the airship and drew their weapons against the Pink-Haired Dragonslayer, Meanwhile on the ship...

"Gum Gum." Luffy sent a barrage of punches against another Group of White Fang soldiers. "Gattling!"

Thus then, a dozens of soldiers flew off board as more began to climb up the ship, It is a raid.

"Damn!" Sanji kicked one of the soldiers to the air. "How much of these guys here?!"

Back on Natsu, He didn't even flinched as a White Fang soldier dropped from the air to the ground, Roman looked to his goons were busy fighting against the Straw Hats, then looked at Natsu as his eyes twitched furiosly.

"So, This brought me much trouble.." Roman groaned readied his cane. "Damn Pink."

"Heh." Natsu grinned as he took a fighting stance. "Bring it."

* * *

**Chapter end, To be continued.**

**Next Chapter: Natsu vs Roman, Meet the Strawhats!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Natsu vs Roman, Here comes Luffy!**

* * *

**Vale, Trading Docks.**

"Seems like I got a visitor." Roman said musely. "So, Pink, You want a challenge?"

"Yosh, as you said it." Natsu grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm fired up."

"Let's begin."

Natsu towards Roman as he would sent a punch against him, but, Roman easily dodged him, he swung his cane and hit behind his legs, thus he immediatly pointed his Candy-Cane, pulled the trigger as an enchanced bullet hit him, The explosion's force sent the pink Dragonslayer flew over and crashed against the container, Natsu stood up and dashed towards him to sent mutliple-punch, but Roman ducked and blocked his attack with his candy-cane, however, his weapon suffered minor damage from Natu's inhuman punches, Roman jumped backwards and pointed his candy and shot the bullet aginst him once again, however, Natsu sucked the explosion which caused Roman wide-eyes.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S.."** Natsu's breath a flame of fire against him. **"ROAR!"**

But then, Roman jumped back away from the beam of fire, Suddenly, Another Bullhead flew over as another group of White Fang soldiers dropped to the ground and raised their weapons against Natsu.

"Looks like my company wants to get your head off, Mr. Pink." Roman laughed a little in a musement, however, as he looked over the ship where the strawhat gang were still fighting against the White Fang soldiers.

"Hey! No ones going to mess with my ship!" Franky activated his mechanical arm into a gun. **"COUP DE VENT!"**

In a single explosion, Some of the White Fang soldiers flew on the air, But that's not it, A Single Bullhead explodes, Meanwhile, somewhere else, Ruby is still with Penny to search for Blake, suddenly, they heard an explosion that is not nearby.

"Oh no.." Ruby sighted,

Back to the Docks, Blake and Sun couldn't believed their eyes, The White Fang soldiers were easily beaten in seconds, being beaten badly by Natsu and the Newcomers with Overly-Powered abilities.

**"ONI GIRI!"** Suddenly, Zorro leap to the Air, slicing another two Bullhead's in Half. "Geez, What are there flying things anyway!?"

"This getting to piss me off!" Shouted Luffy. **"Gum Gum BAZOOKA!"**

Then a dozens of White Fang soldiers were thrown away from Luffy's attack, The captain saw Roman as he felt that he was not friendly.

"You!" Luffy called out. "Why are your men attacking us?"

"It's not one of your business, Straw Hat!" Roman shouted back. "And do you know why? cause we are the Torchwick Organisation, You can call us a bunch of criminals and who might you be?"

"I'm Luffy." Luffy introduced himself. "Luffy D. Monkey, and I am going to be the King of the Pirates!"

_'King of the Pirates? Are these people's ... Pirates?_' Roman thought.

Suddenly, Luffy jumped down from his ship, he cracked his knuckles and looked over the guy named himself Roman.

"You send your men to attack my Nakama." Luffy said. "And I'm going to kick your ass."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted in anger. "I'm going to kick his ass! Not You!"

"Hey!" Luffy shouted back. "He's the one who attacked my crew!"

"Looks like you two have guts strawhat and Pink." Roman takes a defensive stance.

"Well I sure have, White-guy." Luffy draw his arm and aimed his fist. **"Gum Gum..."**

Then his arm stretched in an incredible speed which Roman caught his surprise.

**"PISTOL!"**

In a sudden, Roman went wide eyes in shock that his arms stretch 5 meters away from him.

_'What the?!'_ Roman thought as he gritted his teeth. '_Another one who possessed power in like this Pink-guy?!'_

**"Gum Gum.."** Then Luffy sent a barrage of punches. **"GATLING!"**

In a mere seconds, Roman launched backwards and hit against a container, He glared over the strawhat boy, He stood up groogily and pulled out a device, then threw it on the ground, creating a smoke-screen.

"GRAAHH!" Suddenly, Natsu takes a fiery circle kick against his surrounding enemies as they send them flying. "Get off! He's mine!"

**"Fire Dragons ROAR!"** Then Natsu spit out a beam of flames against the smoke-screen, as the smoke cleared, he didn't get him, however, he heard a laugh that it came from a nearby Bullhead, Roman take his escape, Luffy stood aside nearby Natsu, Both of them stared to the Bullhead.

"Mark my words you two!" Roman swore. "Until the next time, "She" will end youre lives you fools!"

Then he shut the hangar door of the Bullhead then it flew across the sea, however, another bullhead with a single carge also flew together, Natsu looked over Luffy.

"So...Who are you anyways?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I'm Luffy." The strawhat replied then smiled. "Luffy D Monkey and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates."

"P-Pirates!?" Natsu staggered back. "Are you really pirates?"

"Well, Of course I am!" Luffy said proudly himself. "But were good pirates! We don't have any harm."

"I see.." Then Natsu gave out a hand. "I'm Natsu and this over here is my cat Happy."

"Aye!" Happy saluted as he floated down. "That's me!"

"Woah!" Luffy jumped in surprisement as stars shined on his eyes. "A flying cat! even it talked!"

"Hey Luffy!" Ussop and the others arrived. "Thank goodness they're gone."

"And fine too!" Luffy smiled.

"Woah!" Natsu grinned over a skeleton man with an afro. "Is that a skeleton!?"

"Yohohoh~!" Brook geeted natsu in a gentle manner. "As I say, I am."

"Natsu, Meet my crew." Luffy introduce his crew. "Guys, This this is Natsu."

"Hello!" Greeted chopper.

"Woah! You guys are totally different on my own world."

"Your world?" Robin asked Natsu.

For minutes, they spend time to talk each other, Until then, Everybody were schocked about where they were.

"So...Were not in Grand Line anymore.." Nami sweatdropped. "But were in a world called Remnant?"

Natsu nodded. "Yup, But I'm not from this world, But I came from Earthland."

"So..." Then Luffy slammed his fist to the palm. "I guess we should have to go back to our own world.."

"But how?" Ussop asked, After for a moment, Luffy sat down to an indian sit.

"I don't know." luffy replied.

"GYAAAHHH!" Ussop cried in despair. "THAT MEANS WE CANNOT FIND A WAY BACK HOME!?"

"Natsu?" Suddenly a new voice was heard, revealing Blake together with Sun.

"Blake!" Natsu cries in relief, so as Happy. "We found everywhere for you!"

"Everyone was worried!" Cried Happy. "Even your team was searching for you."

**Chapter ends**

* * *

**To Be continued**

**A/N: And so I end here, my greatest cliffhanger ...**


End file.
